Tarro Blood
Tarro Blood is a Human male Mandalorian-turned bounty hunter who operated during the Cold War and the Galactic War between the Galactic Republic and the Sith Empire. He's the main antagonist of the first act of the Bounty Hunter Storyline in Star Wars: The Old Republic. Biography The First Great Hunt The son of Alderaanian nobility, Tarro Blood renounced his privileged existence as the heir to a minor lordship in favor of pursuing greater glory and fame as a galaxy-renowned Mandalorian mercenary. Leaving his past behind and taking on a new dramatic moniker, Blood was able to prove that he was no pretender after years of training under famed Mandalorian champion Hedarr Soongh. Under the guidance of Soongh, Blood became a feared warrior and the favorite to claim victory in the next Great Hunt. Unfortunately for him, Tarro Blood’s characteristic arrogance and sudden rise to prominence rubbed his competition the wrong way. The other Mandalorians in the competition made it their mission to ensure that he never came close to claiming victory. The resulting defeat nearly cost Blood his life, in addition to his pride, and he remained out of the public eye for nearly a decade, choosing not to participate in the next Great Hunt. The Second Great Hunt After ten years, Blood entered the next Great Hunt, and had no desire to maintain honor during the competition, sabotaging his competitors at every chance. One of the rival hunters he targeted was Braden, who had found a talented protege to be a Great Hunt competitor. While the Hunter was out collecting a bounty on the Corellian fugitive Vexx, Blood had his accomplice, Sedyn Kyne, murder Braden and his friend Jory, unaware that his actions were on holocam, in order to strand the Hunter on Nal Hutta. He later dispatched a Rodian bounty hunter named Nails to take down the Hunter but his lackey greatly underestimated her opponent and was killed. The Hunter managed to win sponsorship into the Great Hunt from Nem'ro the Hutt and arrived on Dromund Kaas to win a spot in the final melee. Blood continued to interfere by hiring freelance Imperial soldiers to interrupt the Hunter's first bounty and later tried claiming that the Hunter died within the Dark Temple, all unsuccessful. When the Hunter won the final melee and became a Great Hunt competitor, Blood directly interfered and tried to denounce the Hunter's talent but the Huntsmaster had already made his decision. Frustrated that his adversary would not die, Blood promised that he would have the Hunter's skull in his hands. He then alerted the Imperial authorities that the Hunter intended to steal a D5-Mantis Patrol Craft from the local spaceport; due to him being incorrectly considered an honest Mandalorian. Despite this, the Hunter succeeded and stole the ship. Blood would then continue to constantly interfere in the Hunter's missions in the Great Hunt. On Balmorra, he tricked Vexx's siblings into thinking that the Hunter shot Vexx in the back and killed Braden when he discovered his "crime." He then alerted Hunt target Tyresius Lokai that the Hunter was after him on Tatooine and paid off House Rist to assassinate the Hunter on Alderaan. Blood also leaked the list of Great Hunt targets to sell on an auction on Hutta, forcing Assistant Huntsmaster Lek to call on the Hunter for assistance. Eventually, Hedarr Soongh became aware of Blood's crimes and, deeming them dishonorable, assisted the Hunter in taking out Blood's allies on Nar Shaddaa. However, Tarro's allies shot and fatally wounded him in the chest when he demanded that they cease interference against the Hunter. Death The final target of the Great Hunt was Jedi Master Kellian Jarro, credited for the highest number of Mandalorian deaths. Blood was the first hunter to reach Jarro but was quickly subdued by a mind trick. Held under questioning, Blood claimed that the Hunter was his accomplice, hoping that the Republic would detain or at least kill his rival once and for all. He was wrong and eventually the Hunter found Tarro in his cell on the way to Kellian Jarro. Face-to-face for the last time, and separated by a forcefield, Blood attempted the goad the Hunter into releasing him and facing him for a final confrontation, claiming that both Soongh and Braden would've wanted it. However, Mako stated that Braden would've wanted to see Blood as he was, undeserving of a warrior's death. The Hunter agreed with her and walked away from Blood's cell, ignoring his angry screams and demands to release him. Blood was then killed after the Republic starship The Aurora, with its hyperdrive output reactor disabled, went to hyperspace and was vaporized. Personality Tarro was a cocky, prideful, egotistical, and arrogant man whoalways believed himself to be better than anyone else; a common trait that is found in most Alderaanian nobles. He was also addicted to power; abandoning his chance to become an Alderaanian noble in favor of getting fame and fortune as a Mandalorian bounty hunter. Before his first Great Hunt, Tarro used to be an honorable and fair fighter and was eager to participate in the contest. However, after his arrogance ended up having the other Mandalorians gang up on him, Tarro quickly threw away his honor and resorted to cheating in order to be victorious; bribing his Mandalorian competitors to join him in the next Hunt and killing the supporters of offworld bounty hunters. Tarro was also a coward, having his lackeys do all of his dirty work and giving them orders and commands from the sidelines while maintaining his innocence. This is shown when he had his ally Sedyn Kyne kill Braden and Jory rather than do it himself. Powers and Abilities Tarro was very cunning and manipulative; managing to convince his Mandalorian competitors to work for him and help him win the Great Hunt and take out almost all of the other participants while at the same time maintaining his innocence. When it came to doing his own dirty work, Tarro was extremely incompetent; quickly being defeated and captured by Jedi Master Kellian Jarro with a simple mind trick while trying to kill him on The Aurora. Despite these flaws, he is still a capable fighter and deadly with his Mandalorian armor and equipment. Navigation Category:Rivals Category:Star Wars Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Power Hungry Category:Incompetent Category:Master Manipulator Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Greedy Category:Arrogant Category:Cowards Category:Cheater Category:Liars Category:Sadists Category:Murderer Category:Egotist Category:Leader Category:Weaklings Category:Saboteurs Category:Paranoid Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Conspirators Category:Deal Makers Category:Mastermind Category:Elitist Category:Neutral Evil Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Deceased Category:Hypocrites Category:Charismatic Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Game Bosses Category:Provoker Category:Abusers Category:Science Fantasy Villains